The New Generation in HighSchool
by Alice Oghami
Summary: David, Natasha, Yumi, and DeadEnd are thorwn into Highschool. They meet 2 of my made up characters Arianna and Akira. Will they survive HighSchool????? Please r&r.


" The New Generation in High-school"  
Prologue: David, Yumi, Natasha, and DeadEnd's First Day at Kainegan High  
  
David, Yumi, Natasha, and DeadEnd couldn't believe what their Chief Aki and D-boy told them. They were to go to Kainegan High-school and be students there. Yumi thought it was a great idea for her to meet people her own age; but Natasha, David, and DeadEnd reminded her of how old they were. " I've made alterations to your age rank so all of you are 18," Aki said as the new space knights were still in shock over the announcement. " DeadEnd, we have given you a new name. One that won't confuse people as much as DeadEnd would," D-Boy said. " Well. Let's hear it," DeadEnd said kinda having a bad feeling it was a stupid name. " Eiji Nanashi," D-boy said as DeadEnd sighed in relief.  
  
" You are to wear street clothes there. Not your uniforms. Be there by 7. Good luck and dismissed," Aki said. " Okay," the new space knights said and they went to their rooms to sleep. Tomorrow was gonna be a rough day....  
  
~The next day-6:25 a.m.~  
  
Yumi was up and ready before anyone. She ran to DeadEnd's room, pushed the intercom button, and yelled "Get up" as loud as she could. DeadEnd jumped up and started looking around. He mumbled curses and got ready for school. Everyone was glad he got out of his feminine look stage. Now, he just looked like a man. A well built one at that. He came out of his room after he was ready and slapped Yumi upside the head.  
" OW! What was that for," Yumi asked while rubbing her head. " For waking me up," DeadEnd said. " Geez, DeadEnd... I mean Eiji you could've been a little more gentle," Yumi said. " Hmph. I'm not David. I won't go easy on you," Eiji said as he walked off to wait for the others. David and Natasha walked up to the two and they left for school.  
  
~Kainegan High- 7:15a.m.~  
  
" Why did we come this early? It would've been easier if we came when school actually started," David said stuffing his hands into his pockets. Of course all the girls noticed David and Eiji. " Oh no. They've got a fan club already," Natasha said in disgust at all the girls with hearts in their eyes. " I guess we agree on something. Hi. I'm Arianna Michaels," A girl wearing a tube top, flare jeans with ties on the sides, and black boots with blue flames on said to them. Eiji and David's eyes were wide, they had never seen such a knock out before. " Hi Arianna. I'm Natasha Pablochiva," Natasha said. " I'm Yumi Francois," Yumi said cheerfully. " I'm David Kruegal," David said smiling. " And I'm Eiji Nanashi," Eiji better known as DeadEnd said. " You guys better watch out. All those girls are preppy. I might have clothes like they do, but I am not a preppy. Come on you can hang out with me and Akira," Arianna said as she walked off. They shrugged and followed her.  
  
Arianna walked up to who they presumed was Akira and they punched their fists together. " Who are they," Akira asked looking at them. " Oh. This is Natasha, Yumi, Eiji, and David. You guys this is Akira," Arianna said. " Pleasure to meet you new comers," Akira said. " Nice to meet you," they said just as the bell rang. David looked at his watch and nearly freaked out. " School starts at 7: 35," David shouted. " No. That's just the bell to let us know we have 25 minutes before school starts and that we can walk into the building," Arianna said as David gave a nod in understanding. " So, how old are you Arianna and Akira," Yumi asked trying to start up a conversation. " I'm 22. Don't tell anyone. I enrolled here as age 17 when I really wasn't. Only been here a year," Arianna said as Eiji and David grinned at each other. " Almost time for the bell to ring for us to go to class. See ya in third block Ari," Akira said as he walked off. " See ya. Give him some time. He'll get used to you guys," Arianna said as she smiled.  
  
" It's okay. After all we're only here for one year anyways," Natasha said shrugging. " What classes do you have Eiji," Yumi asked. " 1st: Ancient History, 2nd: Art 3, 3rd: biology, and 4th: English 4. Hmph," Eiji said a little frustrated. " Same classes as me," David said. " And me," Arianna said shrugging. " I have P.E. 1st, Art 3 2nd, Auto mechanics 3rd, and 4th: English 4," Natasha said not too happy. " 1st: Ancient History, 2nd: Choir, 3rd: Auto Mechanics, 4th: English 4," Yumi said happily. " That's good we all have the same lunch. That's a lunch. We also have an activity period at 11:15 and it ends at 11:20 be sure to be back in class and seated before the bell rings the 2nd time at 11:2. Lunch is at 12:20 and ends at 12:50 then you go back to third block. You have 5 minutes to do so. We go home at 3. Any questions," Arianna asked.  
  
Natasha, Eiji, David, and Yumi shook their head and they went to their first block. The day progressed pretty smoothly they all made friends and Eiji & Arianna were talking a lot. By the time 3 O'clock came around it came as shock to the space knights. They said good-bye to their friends and headed home. They walked into the Space Knight HQ and walked to the bridge. " How was your first day," Aki asked them. " It was fun. And DeadEnd likes his new name. I think he should keep it as his real name," David said. " Yeah, I'll keep it. It's better than calling myself DeadEnd all the time. From now on, I'm Eiji. Eiji Nanashi," Eiji said as he smiled at his friends. " We made alot of new friends," Yumi said excitingly. " We meet the hottest chik there named Arianna. But, I got a strange vibe from her. She could be a Tekkaman," David said smirking. " I think David's right. She doesn't seem to be a threat at the moment," Eiji said.   
  
" Well, you all have got school tomorrow. Shower and get some sleep. Dismissed," Aki said. They left and Aki looked at D-Boy. " We found her. We've found Arianna. The question is does she hate us like DeadE.... I mean Eiji did," Aki said. " I don't know. I only hope that she doesn't blame anyone, but the people that caused the Black September. Not the ones who tried to prevent it," D-Boy said as they walked off to their room for some much needed sleep...  
  
Next Chapter: Why is Arianna so important to Aki and D-Boy? Why is Yumi suddenly jealous of the bond forming between Arianna and Eiji? What?! Eiji and Arianna go on a date?! Will Eiji's friends ruin it for him or will they just stay out of Eiji's business? Keep reading to find out!  
  
A.N.: HI! BrollisChik here. I'm a big fan of Tekkaman Blade 2. My favorite character is DeadEnd and Natasha. They're da bomb. At least to me anyways. Natasha acts like I do on a regularly daily basis. And I feel like DeadEnd does a lot too. So I guess I like them because they relate to me a lot. Hope you like this story. Thanx to all who read this!! 


End file.
